The Phoenix
by Penpal678910
Summary: When Pitch Black returns with the help of an unexpected partner, The Man in The Moon chooses The Phoenix as a guardian. Who is she? A free spirit, a trial of destruction, a force of nature. Good or bad? Not sure yet. warning; Painfully bad spelling and grammar, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is an old story that I forgot about and just found ****again so I thought why not post it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Pitch is back." the three words that no one wanted to hear. "How is that possible?" Tooth murmured, as all five of the gardens watched the silhouette of the boogieman on the marble floor.

Jack Frost was the only one not completely bothered by this "oh, come on even if Pitch _is_ back he's probably too weak to do any real damage."

"For once I agree with snowflake" said Bunny "it's only been what, a year and a half, he's too weak."

The picture on the floor changed until it outlined a thin girl with strait hair. That was all they could make out but it was enough. Every one knew who it was and they didn't like it one bit.

"Morgan Midnight." Stated Jack as his hands clenched tighter around his staff.

The other gardenias reactions where about the same, eyes hardened, jaws clenched, and body's stiffened.

"Are you saying, " North said looking up at The Man in The Moon, "that Morgan Midnight has teamed up with Pitch Black?"

"That's ridicules, Morgan is evil but she hates Pitch almost as mush as we do." Bunny scoffed.

"An alliance like that will only end up with one of them getting stabbed in the back." Tooth said still gaping at the out line of the Queen of Darkness.

Some random looking pictures appeared over Sandy's head.

"With her powers Pitch could get to full strength in a mater of weeks." North looked grim, then turned to the moon the others did the same "Manny, what should we do?"

They all watched in fascination as part of the floor opened up and the ancient Chrystal resting on a pedestal rose dramatically. Jack watched in confused awe. "Um, what's going on?"

"He's choosing a new guardian, Jack." Tooth fluttered, "I wonder who it's going to be!" With a shrug a four-leaf clover came over The Sandman's head. "The leprechaun?" Jack questioned, "Well maybe."

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." The Easter Bunny pleaded. A blurry figure started to focus. The look on every ones face was pure excitement. Just a little more. It's it's….

"Um, who is that?" Jack looked around waiting for someone to answer his question. Confused at the shocked expirations.

"WHAT?!," Bunny yelled, "The Phoenix, that girl is a menace to the world."

"Who's The Phoenix?" Jack asked.

Sandy showed a beautiful flower, then flames slowly burning it away.

"The Phoenix? That an…. Interesting choice." Tooth said for lack of a better word.

"Manny are you _sure_ about this," North said, "I mean she's a bit….. Unstable don't you think?"

Jack was getting kind of frustrated he knew Bunny would have been ageist who ever it was no mater what, but he was surprised at North, Tooth, and Sandy. Sandy was always fair but he could only take so much before someone could be considered dangerous. It took a lot more to make Santa Clause question Manny, but even he had his limits. But Tooth! Expert for someone considered a villain no one could make The Tooth Fairy skittish. She liked everyone!

He studied the figure trying to see what about her made everyone so nervous.

Loose curly hair, firemen boots, a tank top, leggings, and a hooded poncho that came to her elbows at the sides then in the front and back went down to her waist in a point. The crystal made every thing blue so he couldn't tell what her color scheme was. On her face was a cocky smirk. All an all, The Phoenix wasn't the scary looking.

Jack could not take it any more "WHO'S THE PHOENIX?" he yelled, "and what's so bad about her?"

Bunnymend stepped forward, "to sum it up if we had had to choose between you or that little matchstick, I would have picked you."

"That bad?"

"Yes, she's an irresponsible, havoc reeking, trial of destruction who doesn't play well with others." Tooth and Sandy nodded in agreement, well North looked conflicted,

"But Manny did pick her to be a guardian and what he says go's. Bunny you will go pick her up, yah?"

"NO, no way this time I put my foot down." Bunnymund put his foot down, "I don't even want to be with in ten feet of that fire starter!"

"All right, I'll send the yetis."

"Wait North don't you think sending the yetis to stuff her in a sack is a bad idea?" Jack

"You're right! Send a fireproof sack." Jack face palmed.

"That's not what I meant." He mumbled.

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter, I have one more written and would be happy to write more so if you want to find out what happens review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Far away from the North Pole, there was a fire ragging through a tall five-story building.

The flames licked at the walls destroying the once sturdy apartment house in attempt at satisfying a greedy hunger.

The streets were complete chous as the firemen tried to exstingwithc the burning building. Flames climbed high into the night lighting up the sky in a beacon that could be seen clearly for blocks.

Perched across the street on a rooftop, an unseen figure looked on with pure joy.

**Phoenix POV**

I laughed with delight watching the dangerous beauty of a fire, amused at how so much panic started with a careless cigarette user. No I didn't start it, but make it spared, yep that was I.

Incase you haven't figured it out by now I am The Phoenix, the spirit of fire.

Invisible to mortals, and that's just the way I like it.

Any way back to the rooftop.

There I was just innocently sitting there admiring the devastating havoc, as the building burned to the ground, when all of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind and shoved me headfirst into a sack.

Yes, a sack!

"Hey let me go!" My pleas were in vain, they ignored me, but I did manage to send a fire blast all over who ever it was.

Two satisfying yelps of pain made me grin.

Now about the sack, I made myself catch on fire to try to burn thro the material that held me hostage.

No such luck fireproof.

Who ever's behind this is _so_ going to pay.

**Jack POV**

The yetis, really? No one even hears anything I say. I told them the yetis are a bad idea.

"Hey North, how about we ask her if she wants to be a guardian first before the whole ceremony thing."

"Eh maybe is best, all right bring table and chairs" three yetis obliged.

Finely someone hears me. "So Kangaroo, tell me more about the mysterious Phoenix, like what you have ageist her for starters."

"She lit my arm on fire." He yelled, "Just for fun!"

My eyebrows shot up at this. I mean yes, Bunny is a little hard to work with. It's also true I've prank him a lot, but setting his arm on fire? That seamed a little extreme.

"That girl has a sick, twisted sense of self," Bunny ranted "she's nothing but an irresponsible, selfish …."

Jack glanced at North who was busy making sure all flammables were gone before she got here.

Likewise Tooth was filling buckets with water and hiding them all over.

"…immature, reckless, destructive….."

The portal opened and Bunny shut up finely. The yetis were smoking and singed and very unhappy.

They tossed the sack on to the floor roughly, and slowly it opened. The Phoenix blinked in the sudden light still mad at whoever bird-napped her.

She stood up her death glares slowly becoming looks of confutation then nervousness.

"Okay, if this is about what I did to the Groundhog he started it!"

* * *

**So, how was it? If I get five more reviews then I ****promise to post more chapters.**

**Thanks for reading,  
Penpal678910**


End file.
